


Big Deal

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [23]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fictober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Winter break is coming up, and Link is freaking out about how going back to Sue's house might go. Rhett does his best to soothe frayed nerves.





	Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober day 23 prompt: “You can’t give more than yourself.”

Link paced the entirety of their dorm room in quick strides, the fall of his feet hard enough that he was sure as shit someone was going to come knocking on their door to tell them to keep it down.  
  
"Bo, just relax. It's not that big of a deal," Rhett ran a hand over his newly shorn head. The blond thought it would be smart to just shave it all off in the middle of winter for god knows what reason.  
  
"It's a huge deal!" the brunet exclaimed while spinning on his heel. "Rhett we're going home for winter break! I haven't spoken to Sue since I got that letter!"  
  
The blond sighed, looking up from the couch sitting in front of the small TV, his game paused. "Link, come 'ere."  
  
The brunet slunk over to the couch, dropping onto it with a world weary sigh. "What?"  
  
"First, you know you can come over if it gets too much. Mama Di was upset about us at first, but she loves us. So you don't have to worry about throwing rocks at my window again. And secondly," the blond paused to grasp Link's hand, "You can’t give more than yourself."  
  
Rhett pulled Link across the couch and into his arms, "Sue reached out to you to try and make amends. You both know it's not going to be a picture perfect Christmas. But the best gift you can give to her and yourself, is you, just going. If you can't do it, you can at least say you tried. Which is all anyone can ask of you. You can't do more than that."  
  
Link slumped into the warmth of Rhett's arms, hands coming up to clasp at his shirt. "What if I decide I can't do it before I get there?"  
  
"I wouldn't really call that trying, bo," he could hear the soft smile in the blond's voice.  
  
"It just feels like too much. It's been so long. We're different people now. Strangers even! How can I just go there like nothing and play house with her?"  
  
Rhett sighed before pressing a soft kiss to Link's forehead. "I don't think Sue wants to play 'house' with you. I think she wants to try and build up a new relationship with you. A new bond to replace the broken one. I think we're all aware how devastating what happened was to all of us. Even I can't say I'm a hundred percent happy with the situation."  
  
Link shifted his head to press a kiss to Rhett's throat, "I know. But like you said, I can always come over if it's too much. And it's not like we won't still see each other."  
  
"I can't remember what it's like to sleep on my own. Maybe I won't be able to sleep without you there. Maybe you won't get a chance to stay at Sue's 'cause I'll need you more."  
  
Link laughed, "What happened to me trying?"  
  
"Three hours is an attempt right?"  
  
Link pushed up away from the blond, looking down into grey eyes, "I'm going to actually try bo. It's going to be hard, but you'll still be there. So just that knowledge is enough for me. Thank you, Rhett." He leaned down to press his lips to his love's.  
  
"Thank you, Link. For trying. But I was serious about the sleep thing," Rhett smiled against his lips.  
  
Link hit him in the chest as they devolved into soft laughs and even softer kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I like these boys, they're getting better and I just want to sweep them up into a hug.
> 
> Come bug me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
